


Sweet Remedy

by Siana



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: I asked a friend to give me a pairing to write a sex scene for. This is the result. PWP.Set at the end of Dressrosa, Law is treating Robin's wounds.





	Sweet Remedy

Robin is the last patient left in the makeshift infirmary. They’ve finished all the required surgeries hours ago and Chopper has been dealing with the urgent cases, up in the executive tower. For Law, all that is left is treating minor injuries.

A minor injury, however this is not.

“You should have gone to Tony-ya,” Law says, checking Robin’s back over with a critical eye. Someone had wrapped a makeshift bandage around the wounds, but there is still fresh blood seeping into the linen. 

“Here was closer,” Robin says, shrugging, with that sort of effortless elegance Law has always admired. She doesn’t show any signs of pain, or even discomfort, even as he applies the antiseptic.

He works in silence for a while, but there is something he has wanted to say, ever since he woke up, minus one arm and one cheat away from death. “Thank you,” he says as he wraps fresh bandages around Robin’s torso, “for catching me.”

She had saved his life undoubtedly, even as she’d had to face down Doffy to do it.

“Of course,” Robin says and he thinks she might be smiling. “We are allies, you should understand by now what that means for us.”

He does, too. It’s the very reason he’s still alive after all.

“Still,” he says, “it bears saying.” He’s finished treating the injury, there’s no reason to linger, but he finds himself hesitant to move on. He can see the smooth rise and fall of Robin’s shoulders as she breathes. Her hair is swept over one shoulder, away from her back to grant him room to work. Law finds he wants to touch it, card his hands through it, see if it feels as smooth as it looks. Instead, he say, “Doflamingo could have killed you.”

“We’re pirates,” she says, “we face death every day.”

“But not for a stranger.” And somehow, saying that hurts. Even though it’s true.

Robin turns around and her hair falls to frame her face. “We aren’t strangers, though,” she says. There is the strain of battle around her eyes, dark smudges from exhaustion; some leftover specks of dirt she’d had no time cleaning up yet.

Without thinking, Law reaches up and wipes the dirt off with his thumb. He can see the flutter of Robin’s eyelashes as surprise takes over her face.

He should apologize, but the words won’t come. And then her face changes, surprise making way for something else, a sort of hunger and it makes Law’s heartbeat stop-start in his chest and then she’s leaning in and-

Robin’s lips are very soft and very gentle and for a moment Law thinks he’s imagining it. But then Robin shifts and opens her mouth invitingly and Law is *lost*. He makes a sound, a little bit like a moan, a little bit like losing control and falling. He reaches up and around, pulls Robin against him, gently because she’s still wounded and she fits against him with a soft little sigh.

Law swipes his tongue into Robin’s mouth and she yields so easily to him. They kiss for a while and even as Law think he could do this and nothing else for a long time, he feels a hand on his chest.

He breaks away, only a little bit of distance because already he misses the sensation of kissing Robin. She’s placed the palm of her hand on his chest, right above his beating heart.

She smiles again and then takes his hand and places it over her heart. Her skin is soft and warm, but under it he can feel the wild thrum of her heart, fast and insistent, as is his.

“I wouldn’t mind,” she says, still smiling, still looking at him with that *hunger* in her eyes.

Law swallows thickly. His mouth is dry and he’s not sure he can form the right words. He wants, he wants so much and somehow he find all of that immeasurable want mirrored right there in Robin’s eyes. So he does the only thing he can do, with his heart in his throat. He nods.

Something glimmers in Robin’s eyes and then Law is pushed back by the force of at least a dozen hands, down on the infirmary cot he was sitting on and then he’s restrained spread-eagle, laid out like a meal for the taking. 

Robin leans over him, her hair falling on him like a curtain. “You may ask me to stop,” she whispers in his ear, breath ghosting hot over his skin, trailing goosebumps in its wake. “But unless you ask me specifically, I will continue.”

He has about time to wonder what she could possibly have in store for him, when she leans down, her body weighing heavily on him and takes his lower lip between his teeth. Her bite is gentle, just a little nip, but it’s a bit of promise of what’s to come. 

She trails a hand down his torso, fingers catching on his nipple, his navel and all the while she keeps her lips so tantalizingly close to his, without actually kissing him. Law makes an effort to reach up, to catch her for a kiss, but his efforts are thwarted by even more hands sprouted to hold him down. 

Robin smirks and then cups him through his pants. He’s half hard already, only waiting for that little bit *more* and she gives it to him eagerly, massaging him until he’s hard and straining. 

Law’s breath is coming faster already and he’s given up fighting her restraints. It’s hard though, hard not to buck up into her hand, hard not to *beg* her for it and he’d never think he could be this desperate. And she hasn’t even done much.

Robin shifts down, hair trailing over his bare chest and it’s such an unexpected sensation Law gasps. She flicks a nipple with her fingers in response and this time the gasp comes out more than a moan. He’d be embarrassed about it, but Robin’s busy undoing his pants and all his hesitation dissolves when she closes a fist around his cock. She has such seemingly gentle hands, but her grip is strong and steady as she slowly, torturously, starts to pump his shaft. And because she can, she also sprouts a pair of hands to fondle his balls.

It’s maddening. Law is a writhing, panting mess, fighting for every scrap of control he has not to come too soon, too fast.

And then it stops.

He’s left gasping for air, blood rushing, trying to understand why it all stopped and then the sight hits him. Robin is pulling off her dress with the help of some extra arms, carefully maneuvering it over her back and suddenly he understands the position, the restraints. He’d have wanted to push her down, fuck her hard and relentlessly, but he can’t. Not yet at least.

She tosses her dress to the side and then slips out of her underwear. She’s glorious naked as she is glorious in everything she does.

“Robin…” her name falls from his lips almost like a prayer. It’s a plea and an invocation in the same breath. 

“Law,” she says and her voice sounds just a little bit breathy. 

She shifts until she’s hovering right on top of him. Law longs to touch her, to run his hands over her skin, feel the flush of heat when he touches her, the shudders he could draw from her body.

Instead, he’s helpless to watch as she lowers herself on top of him, slowly, ever so slowly so that he can feel every inch he slides in. She’s warm and wet and welcoming and Law has to focus and try not to end this too soon, keep himself in check so that Robin can take all her pleasure from him that she wants.

And then she’s taken him in completely, to the hilt and it is amazing. Law’s breath comes in ragged gasps and he’s flushed with heat, but he wants *more*. But he still can’t move, so he’s left at Robin’s mercy who seems awfully content where she is.

But there are signs on her too. Law can see color faintly on her cheeks and her breathing pattern is a little uneven.

She braces her hands on his chest, fingers splayed wide, even that bit of contact is maddeningly enticing, and then she slowly starts moving. Setting an almost lazy pace of slick friction. Law can see the strain in her legs, muscles working to lift her up, again and again. Law gently lifts his hips a little to test the waters, to see if she’ll even let him. Robin gasps, surprised, but she doesn’t stop him. Emboldened, Law meets her thrust for thrust, widening his motions with every thrust, until she, too, is a gasping, flushed mess. Her legs are shaking with the effort now and her fingers dig almost painfully in his chest, but she doesn't let up. Faster and faster, until both are panting with effort, but Law can feel his climax drawing closer and Robin too, is falling apart at the seams. 

It hits Robin first. She makes a sound, a little breathy moan, surprised almost and then collapses forward, her sprouted arms dissolving all at once, as her focus breaks. She clenches around him, forcing his orgasm from him and Law comes violently, throwing his arms around Robin in an effort to hold on to something.

It’s like waves crashing, being swept over a cliff and it is glorious.

Law comes down to the sound of Robin’s ragged breathing in his ear. He realizes he’s still holding on to her, arms wrapped around her, but even in the throes of orgasm he managed to stay clear of her freshly bandaged wounds. He reluctantly lets go, but doesn’t make a move to push her off. It’s nice like this, having someone in his arms like this. 

Robin shifts, sliding down his body, his cock slipping at last from her, to place a chaste little kiss on his mouth.

Law smiles.

“I’m afraid, we’ll have to schedule regular appointments, so I can look at these wounds of you. Daily, I would say.”

She laughs then and it is the sweetest sound Law has ever heard.

  
  



End file.
